


Like the Sun

by Hotalando



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Poetic, methaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: With the flames burning inside me, how was I to feel heat?





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday.

From void to darkness,

an existence that shouldn’t have been. Not a life, merely an occurrence. 

A phenomenon of the unpleasant kind. 

Under an atmosphere of coldness and lifeless, _and so unwanted_. 

Until the darkness dissolved into the night. With sources of light and energy at the approaching horizon, forming a world for me to exist in.

_What source am I?_

From night to dawn,

my purpose was born and so was I. 

A glimpse at the sun finally reaching to me—her warmth I will never feel—with the flames burning inside me, how was I to feel heat?

I am fire—life giver, life stealer. Always on the edge to disaster but ever a step ahead of the dark,

still haunting my nights. 

I am fire—light and energy at once, like the sun I bring warmness to people. Without me, their lives were of ice and nothingness. 

I am alive—as long as the flame keeps on. Life beyond physical boundaries, I blaze within the souls of others whose sources I have been allowed to seek. 

Like the sun, I am mostly fire—raging and burning, wild and dangerous. My core is smaller in comparison to those closest around me, those who consist of more than the negativity materialised inside me. 

Like the sun, hopes and wishes are placed onto me. Admiration and fright, need and despise, welcomed and damned—everything to keep me in place. Caught inside this space, I could have never escaped it, only

if I faded out.

Unlike the sun, my time is unlimited. 

I live, as long as my fire is kept burning.

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment, constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
